You're Sick
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: "Why is it that," Deadpanned Magnus "Even when you're sick, you are so incredibly sexy?"


**FanFictions in which my favourite characters get sick are some of the best. It's just… refreshing to know that even awesome-ness people get sick, too.**

**And as someone who gets sick a lot, it's really refreshing.**

**This is based somewhere between the second and third books, so Magnus and Alec are still together, and are reasonably happy with what they have… (But remember, this is when Alec is still in love with Jace)**

Magnus sighed, looking down at the pale, sweaty figure lying on his bed.

"Alec," He sighed tiredly, "You really should have told me you were ill. It would have saved me a lot of trouble,"

"Sorry," The dark-haired boy croaked, flashing a crooked smile at his lover.

"Sorry is not good enough! You need medicine," The Warlock conjured up several boxes and bottles of various colours.

Throwing the packages over his shoulder one at a time, Magnus went through trying to find the most appropriate medicine for the sick Shadowhunter.

"Here it is," His cat-like eyes brightened, as he held up a package of cherry-flavoured cough syrup triumphantly, "_And_ I'll give you some nurofen for the fever," Magnus added, conjuring up a grey package.

Alec made to sit up, pushing against the mattress in a desperate attempt.

"Oh, no you don't," Magnus grabbed several obnoxiously bright pillows, putting them behind Alec's back, "You are nowhere _near_ strong enough to sit up on your own,"

"Shut up, Magnus," The younger man pouted.

"Never,"

"Bastard,"

"You know me _so _well," Magnus gushed sarcastically, pouring out the correct dosage of syrup carefully before leaving the room to get some orange juice.

"Darling," He called from the kitchen, "The medicine is right next to you, and I want that syrup gone by the time I get back!"

Rolling his eyes, Alec complied, taking the mixture like a shot.

_What kind of cherries do these people eat? _He thought, grimacing at the awful taste.

When the Warlock bounced back into the room, Alec was starting to make his way over to the dresser.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting into some," He panted, tired from so little activity, "Clean clothes,"

"The hell you are," Magnus ordered, walking over to his blue-eyed lover and pushing him back onto the bed.

"Ow," Alec whined.

"I know, darling," The honey-skinned Warlock whispered, leaning down and rubbing a cool cloth over the younger man's forehead, "I know it hurts, but you can't just get up like that while you're sick. I need you to stay in bed until I can get you fixed up, 'kay?"

Alec couldn't do anything but nod weakly as Magnus fussed around him.

"Before I get you into a cold bath, I need you to take these," He said, brandishing a packet of small pills, "Just two, and you can have them with OJ, because OJ is delicious,"

"Mm," Alec moaned, reaching for the glass of juice and pills.

After making sure that Alec had swallowed the pills completely, Magnus rushed to the bathroom and started a cold bath running. Into the tub he poured several herbal essences which brought relief and comfort. Lavender and sandalwood were first, followed by some sprigs of parsley, and then a bubble-bath which was supposedly soothing to the skin.

"Okay, sweetheart," He said, walking back into the bedroom, 'Time to –"

Magnus broke off, stunned at the sight before him. Alec had stripped himself of all clothing and was sprawled on his back, his butt sticking up slightly due to a large, fluffy pillow underneath his butt.

"Why is it that," Deadpanned Magnus, "Even when you are sick, you are so _incredibly _sexy?"

"I'm just good that way," The man in question mumbled, turning over to press his face into the sheets.

"Yeah, yeah," Magnus sighed, walking over to the bed, "Now do I have to carry you to the bathroom, or can you walk with assistance?"

"Ooh, carry please!"

"I shouldn't have offered,"

"You totally wanted to carry me,"

Laughing, Magnus picked up his young lover and carried him bridal-style to the bathroom, where he deposited the young man unceremoniously into the tub.

**I'm going to leave the rest up to your imaginations…**


End file.
